


believe me

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: gabilliam oneshots [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>realwilliambeckett said:<br/>gabilliam, "believe me" (or "trust me" your choice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	believe me

gabe never said ‘ _trust me_ ’. he’s only ever said ‘ _believe me_ ’. so that everytime, gabe fell through, the fault could never be on him. he wasn’t promising anything. he never asked william to trust him, just to believe him. which william always did, every single fucking time, only to have gabe let him down.

‘this won’t happen again, _believe me_ ’

‘i’ll change,  _believe me_ ’

william never stopped believing. and gabe never changed.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
